¿Quién es el baka?
by alcai drangeel
Summary: Intentar decir sus sentimientos se convertirá es su mayor reto, pero a pesar de que utiliza indirectas, ella no las entiende y confunde todo con simple amistad.


El gran anime y manga de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei :)….

-dialogo

Narración

"pensamientos cortos"

Pov punto de vista

** ¿Quién es el baka?**

Un día común y corriente en el gremio más querido de toda magnolia. Con lo común me refiero a mesas volando y junto a esto personas que al igual que las mesas volaban debido a las tan acostumbradas peleas al puro estilo Fairy tail.

(En la barra)

Una joven rubia bebía un vaso de jugo tranquilamente y estaba tratando de ignorar completamente el gran escándalo que había.

Un pelirosa corría en dirección a la barra donde se encontraba la rubia y al llegar allí.

-¡Lucy!, vamos a una misión.

-natsu, me asustaste-decía la rubia mientras se giraba para poder ver a su amigo pelirosa.

-dime lucy partimos ya a la misión-la mirada que le dedico a la rubia era como la de un niño intentando que le compraran un dulce.

-Mmm….qué tal si vamos mañana, pronto atardecerá y además me siento algo cansada, un buen descanso me hará bien.

-está bien, pero nos vamos temprano- y le dedico una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-bueno mejor me voy a mi casa, hasta mañana mira, natsu-dijo la rubia despidiéndose de sus amigos y en dirección a la salida del gremio.

El pelirosa observo a lucy hasta que se desapareció de su rango de visión seguía tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando la peliblanca se paraba enfrente de él, y lo observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-jeje… natsu quieres una foto de lucy.

-ah!... mi…ra… a.. Que… te.. re..fie..res dijo el pelirosa muy nervioso y buscando la manera de huir de allí.

-vamos natsu, vi como observabas a lucy, no le quitabas la mirada de encima y sonreías como bobo.

-ah! tengo que ir a alimentar a happy, me voy adiós mira y tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo dejando a la peliblanca mas sonriente que antes.

"natsu eres tan malo mintiendo, happy esta con charle y wendy."

(En el bosque de magnolia)

-casi.…no me…... logro escapar-decía el pelirosa intentado recuperar el aliento.

Se recostó en el suelo mientras miraba el cielo

"maldición todo mi plan, no resulto y ahora que voy hacer."

**Pov natsu**

Ya hace semanas que he intentado estar a solas con lucy y por más que lo intento no he podido. Si no era culpa de happy que siempre estaba metido en todos lados y si no era por happy era erza o gray… ese cubo de hielo idiota, aunque le debo darle las gracias a paletita helada él fue el que me dijo porque me sentía así cuando estaba al lado de lucy.

Es una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Al principio creía que estaba enfermo, sentía esas extrañas mariposas en el estomago y su corazón latir como loco cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Después de una larga conversación con gray y una explicación detallada de parte del pelinegro. Natsu acepto y comprendió que estaba enamorado de lucy, pero ahora que lo sabia quería a lucy para él solo y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él ¿Qué haría? Y ese era su dilema tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella y para eso tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado, en el caso que ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y aplicaría el plan b: enamorar a lucy, pero para aplicar el plan b tenía que primero aplicar el plan A y no lo había podido hacer como él quería.

Lo que planeaba natsu era irse de misión con lucy, pero solo los dos. Aprovechando que erza y gray se habían ido a una misión, solo le quedaba Wendy y happy con pequeña peliazul no había problema ya que decidió contarle la verdad y ella asedió a si en algún caso lucy le preguntara si quería acompañarlos se negara poniendo alguna excusa y ahora solo faltaba happy y ese era el mayor problema que el pequeño neko no se le desprendería para nada, tenía que deshacerse de él ¿pero cómo? y fue cuando se le ocurrió pedir la ayuda de Wendy. La peliazul invito a happy para que las acompañara a un pequeño paseo junto a ella y charle así natsu tuviera el tiempo suficiente para irse con lucy. Aunque se éforos en tener el camino libre para estar a solas con ella, pero en el último momento todo se vino abajo porque ella no acepto ir con él ese momento.

**Fin pov**

Se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo muy sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la ciudad específicamente parado enfrente del departamento de su querida rubia así que decidió entrar por la ventana (natsu tiene complejo de romeo xd )como siempre lo hacía.

Entro silenciosamente en la habitación y buscaba con la mirada a la rubia se percato que no estaba allí cuando escucho ruidos desde la cocina supo donde estaba y se dirigía a dicho lugar cuando diviso un libro en la cama de la rubia le dio curiosidad así que tomo el libro "el arte para enamorar" decidió leer un poco quizás le ayudaría un poco con su problema. "insinuaciones e indirectas" decía en la primera pagina el pelirosa iba a continuar leyendo cuando escucho unos pasos en dirección a la habitación rápidamente dejo el libro en su sitio y corrió asía otro lugar para aparentar que no hacía nada.

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su cuarto, diviso un pelirosa y de inmediato supo quién era.

-hola natsu-dijo la rubia tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al pelirosa.

-¡yo!- saludo el pelirosa como si nada pasara, aunque se sorprendió de que la rubia no le gritara como siempre "quizás ya se haya acostumbrado."

La rubia se sentó en la cama y cogió el libro que estaba en ella y comenzó a leerlo tranquilamente.

Natsu la observaba mientras pensaba en lo que decía ese libro "lo tengo ya sé que voy a insinuármele con indirectas a lucy" mientras lo decía para sí mismo y reía mentalmente, noto que lo miraban fijamente.

-te sucede algo- pregunto la rubia un poco extrañada de la actitud del pelirosa.

- ah!, no es nada luce- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-hoy estas actuando raro natsu y retomo su lectura.

- lucy ¿por qué?, en esos cuentos que tu lees siempre la princesa se queda con el príncipe.

-Mmm…es que así tiene que ser porque él es el amor de su vida y quien la salvo, para mí es un gran final.

-¿si tú fueras la princesa te quedarías con el príncipe?-pregunto el pelirosa a la rubia.

-no lo sé…creo que dependería de quien fuera el príncipe.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su rubia "llego la hora de comenzar" dijo para sí mismo.

-entonces sería mejor quedarte con el dragón, por es más fuerte y siempre te protegería y además los dragones solo aman una vez así que nunca te dejara-me voy al gremio nos vemos luce dijo esto saliendo por su ventana.

Lucy aun procesaba las palabras que había dicho el pelirosa.

-¿Qué diablos? Acaso natsu se me insinuó que lo eligiera a él, es imposible él no es así, siempre es directo con lo que dice. Además somos simplemente amigos, creo que mal interprete sus palabras-decía la rubia con un poco de tristeza en sus últimas palabras.

La rubia dio un vistazo por salió el pelirosa y dio un último suspiro, se recostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir.

(En las calles de magnolia)

Se veía a natsu correr nuevamente (si sigue así podrá competir en las olimpiadas)

"uhm…. Habrá funcionado lo que hice y que hare mañana será mejor que comience a pesar que hacer"

Mientras el pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente asía su hogar iba planeando lo que haría, después de llegar a su casa y de romperse la cabeza pensando ideo su estrategia.

(En el gremio)

El astro rey hacia su aparición dando comienzo a un nuevo día y a las afueras del gremio se divisaba a un pelirosa listo y preparado para la batalla. Quizás el no se iba a enfrentar a un dragón, pero iba a pelear una de las batallas más difíciles de todas "la batalla del amor" como él había denominado a lograr que lucy se enamorada de él.

Ingreso alegremente al gremio pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba casi nadie, diviso a dos peliblancas que arreglaban algunas cosas en la barra, se acerco a ellas y las saludo ellas correspondieron al gesto.

-¡natsu!, dijo una de las peliblancas lanzándose asía él.

- hola lizanna-dijo natsu intentando liberarse del abrazo de la peliblanca menor.

-¡oh!, que tierno natsu estas apenado decía lizanna riendo de la cara que ponía el pelirosa

- ¿como estas natsu?-pregunto la albina mayor con una gran sonrisa.

Natsu iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas que se abrieron de par a par, dejando ver a una joven rubia que llegaba saludando alegremente.

-¡buenos días a todos!-dijo la rubia sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando su mirada se poso en el pelirosa que aun era abrazado por la albina, su mirada de una alegre paso a una de enojo y aparto la mirada rápidamente, se alejo de allí en dirección a la otra albina que aun estaba en la barra.

"quien diablos se cree para abrazarlo de esa manera y él que también tiene la culpa por ser tan amable y siempre andarle sonriendo a cualquiera y porque no la aleja ya de él."

-quecorajeporquemepasaesto….decía la rubia al sentarse en la barra.

-hola lucy-dijiste algo

-ah!, no nada mira-decía la rubia intentando convencer a la albina.

-uhn-está bien quieres que te sirva algo.

-¡no te preocupes!-voy de salida a una misión.

-Mmm…sobre eso la misión que natsu escogió ayer fue cancelada así que pueden escoger otra.

- está bien-yo la escogeré ya que natsu parece estar muy ocupado.

La rubia se dirigió a tablero de misiones y cogió una rápidamente, se la mostro a mira y se encamino a la salida del gremio.

-¡lucy!-espérame decía el pelirosa mientras se liberaba del abrazo que lo mantenía encarcelado y corría en dirección de su lucy.

"gracias Wendy decía natsu mentalmente, porque la pequeña peliazul había mantenido ocupado al neko, ni si quiera había ido a dormir"

(En la frontera de Bosco)

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Bueno lucy porque estaba enojada y natsu si quería hablar pero era imposible en su estado (natsu + transporte= natsu zombi).

El tren se detuvo y lucy se apresuro en salir, mientras natsu se arrastraba para salir y volver a la vida.

-¡lu..cy… ayuda…me…decía natsu .

-¡ay natsu!, que voy hacer contigo

-solamente quiéreme-dijo natsu en un susurro

-que dices natsu, si yo si te quiero por algo eres mi mejor amigo.

El pelirosa sintió una pulsada en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, él no quería ser solo su amigo y ella mal interpreto sus palabras. Natsu creía que después de lo que le dijo cuando estaban solo en la habitación de la rubia, ella lo vería diferente.

Lucy se acerco a natsu y lo ayudo a levantarse colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-te sucede algo-pregunto lucy algo preocupada al ver la tristeza en los ojos del pelirosa.

-no nada, no te preocupes-se termino de levantar por sí solo y se alejo de la rubia.

-Vamos lucy, tenemos que hacer la misión-le dijo para que ella lo siguiera.

La misión que tenía era simple solo encontrar unas plantas que servían como medicina. La terminaron muy rápido y partieron de regreso a magnolia.

(En el tren de regreso)

Lucy iba sentada y llevaba a natsu recostado en sus piernas.

-lucy hueles tan bien-dijo natsu fingiendo que dormía

Natsu espero la reacción de lucy ante su nuevo intento de ver algo fuera de lo usual por parte de lucy. Pero lucy no hizo, nada siguió como si nada.

"sabes natsu me gustaría pensar de que todo lo que has dicho es todo lo que yo creo que significa, pero tú no eres alguien que diría ese tipo de cosas, eres muy inocente, no creo que tu sepas que es enamorarse o sentir atracción asía alguien."

Quizás lucy se encerró en su mundo de negación y se negó a creer que natsu pudiera sentir algo más que simple amista por ella.

(En magnolia)

Después de ir al gremio, lucy se fue directo a su casa. Al llegar a su hogar se llevo la grata sorpresa de que su amigo pelirosa ya estaba allí y además acostado durmiendo en su cama y por algún motivo no tenia puesto su chaleco.

"como será que llega antes que yo a mi casa, si cuando lo vi antes de irme estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio discutiendo con gray. Espera un momento, porque no me molesto con él como antes, cuando entraba a mi casa sin permiso."

Después de discutir con ella misma mentalmente, decidió olvidarse del asunto e ir a comer algo, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación vio a su pelirosa parado en la puerta tallándose los ojos.

-luce ya llegaste-decía natsu mientras la miraba.

-Si ya llegue, voy a comer algo me acompañas.

-claro, me muero de hambre.

Lucy cocino algo rápido y sirvió dos platos uno para ella y el otro para natsu. Comían mientras conversaban amenamente de cosas triviales.

-sabes luce, me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo-dijo natsu antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa de la cocina asía el cuarto de la rubia.

"¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntaba la rubia así misma"

se dirigió en la misma dirección que el pelirosa y lo vio nuevamente acostado plácidamente en su cama, no le tomo importancia ya lo conocía y sabia que aunque le gritara cientos de veces lo mismo nunca le haría caso así que se resigno a dormir esta noche en el mueble. Decidió darse un baño y llevo su ropa para cambiarse allí debido a la presencia del pelirosa.

Al oír como sonaba la regadera que indicaba que lucy estaba ya en el baño natsu dejo de fingir que estaba durmiendo y recordó lo que había sucedido en el gremio después de que lucy se fuera.

**Natsu pov**

Me sentía muy triste de que lucy solo me viera como un amigo y lo peor de todo era que por mas indirectas que le lance ella aun no comprende nada, sé que soy un idiota que la mayoría de veces no entiendo nada, pero esta vez es diferente claro que se lo que siento por ella y lo puedo decir a los cuatro vientos sin dudarlo, me duele en pensar que quizás ella no siente nada por mi y nunca corresponda a mis sentimientos y lo peor que me puede pasar es que ella ame a otro ¿Qué haría si es así? Sería capaz de apartarme y dejarla ser feliz con quien ama. No lo hare, aunque suene egoísta me resulta imposible pensar y creer que lograr hacer algo como eso.

No me di cuenta cuando mira se acerco a mí y cuando lo note vi que me miraba algo preocupada. Me pregunto porque me veía triste y le conté todo lo que me había pasado al terminar mi relato ella me regalo una sonrisa y me dijo que no me preocupara tanto y ella siempre nos observaba y sabía de antemano lo que yo sentía por lucy y también sabía lo ella sentía por mi "solo demuéstrale lo importante que es para ti y ella te demostrara lo que siente por ti" esas últimas palabras me devolvieran las ganas de seguir intentando decirle mis sentimiento y que no importara nada, no rendirme, luchar por ella porque ¡porque yo la amo! Que más razón para querer entregarle mi corazón y conseguir el de ella. Salí del gremio corriendo lo más rápido que pude y llegue a su casa entre por su ventana y espere hasta que llegara y cuando llego me hice el dormido quería esperar el momento adecuado para decírselo así que espere.

**Fin pov**

Lucy salió del baño ya lista para dormir, cogió una sabana y una almohada para dirigirse al sillón pero fue detenida por una voz.

-lucy, acuéstate aquí a mi lado-dijo natsu moviéndose a un lado de la cama dejando espacio suficiente para que ella se acostara.

La rubia dudo en hacer lo que el pelirosa le pedía, pero tanto fue su insistencia que ella termino aceptando.

Los dos se encontraban compartiendo la misma cama y cada uno se daba la espalda hasta que natsu decidió hablar.

-lucy tu eres alguien muy especial para mí-dijo natsu esperando respuesta a sus palabras.

-tu también natsu, eres el mejor amigo que haya tenido.

En ese momento natsu llego a su límite y tomo coraje de quien sabe dónde. Se volteo para poder ver a su amiga rubia.

-a veces me pregunto quién es el idiota aquí, acaso seré yo por andar con indirectas o serás tu por no comprender ninguna de ellas.

Lucy al escuchar esto se voltio para poder observar al pelirosa.

-natsu…fue lo único que dijo al ver su cara que demostraba frustración.

-porque no lo entiendes que todo lo que te he dicho, no es porque seamos amigos, ni no porque te amo.

-natsu yo-iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

-se que quizás tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, soy inmaduro, un idiota y muchas cosas más, pero es cierto lo que siento por ti.

Natsu iba a continuar hablando pero no pudo, porque lucy lo beso y sin dudarlo correspondió fue un beso inexperto pero que demostraba el amor, cariño y muchos sentimientos más que fueron transmitidos solo con un beso.

Al separase se miraron con una gran sonrisa en sus labios ya no había más que decir ellos se amaban.

-sabes natsu-decía la rubia mientras acariciaba esos rebeldes cabellos rosa.

-Mmm….dijo el pelirosa quien esta medio dormido debido a las caricias de la rubia.

-creo que lo dos somos unos idiotas por no decir antes lo que sentíamos.

-eso ya no importa en este momento, estamos juntos y eso es todo.

-te amo-dijo natsu besando a su rubia

-yo también te amo-mi príncipe dragón.

**Me case de escribir supere mi record de palabras, bueno aquí estoy con mi nueva historia ¿Qué les parece? Uhn… yo opinare me gusto escribirla, espero que les guste.**

**Se despide alcai sayonara **


End file.
